Growing Up
by amazingsensation
Summary: 10 themes. In which Team 7 grows up.


Summary: "[10 themes] In which Team 7 begins to grows up."

Slight SasuSaku.

A/N: I found these 100 themes on someone's LJ and thought it was pretty cool. Decided to try and capture parts of the Naruto storyline in fragments. Wrote this along time ago but several months later I finally am posting this lol.

And yes, I AM, in fact, still alive! Excuse my two-year absence!

Growing Up  
by amazingsensation

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Kakashi thinks that first impressions are everlasting and an important start to form good teacher-student relationships. His first time seeing the three just-graduated Genin brats –Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke– arguing amongst themselves calls for disaster. The silver-haired teacher sighs and leans against the rails in a nonchalant manner. He asks for them to introduce themselves and braces for the very worst.

**2. Love**

Bubble gum pink hair and sparkling emerald gems for eyes. It is a startling odd combination, one he has never seen before throughout his entire life filled of telltale stories. Her face is alive and glowing as she speaks highly of _Sasuke-kun_ like every other prepubescent girl out there. It is her first love, her only love, and her last love. The word is a forbidden taboo of her future.

**3. Light**

His smile is as blinding as the lingering sun. His light blonde hair and electric blue eyes are as loud as his mouth. This Naruto …the dreaded Kyuubi wielder, the boy who has been shunned his entire life for doing nothing but being a sacrificial container –he is an interesting kid with potential. His dreams and goals to become Hokage sound outright foolish and farfetched, but something about the absolute determination in his voice makes Kakashi think otherwise.

**4. Dark**

Smoldering onyx eyes. Grim lips. Pale skin. An emblazoned Uchiha fan. Hands folded atop each other. The indifference radiating from the boy's body causes Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. He is quite and calculating, and his few words are carefully thought out. "My goal is to kill a certain man." There is no waver in his monotone voice, not even a flicker of emotion in his dark obsidian eyes. Sasuke is already dead inside, and plans to bring another one down with him.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Team 7 is stuck in a predicament, and their lack of experience makes them wonder if they'll ever make it out alive from the Forest of Death. Sakura sheds warm tears as she cradles Sasuke with warm, loving arms. She digs her face into the crook of his neck and finds comfort as the sun begins to set. He is unconscious from Orochimaru's neck bite, and his labored breathing and pained gasps send another shockwave of worry over her.

**6. Break Away**

_I'm weak. I want to watch their backs,_ she thinks as she closes her eyes and endures the pain. Kin grasps a hand full of pink locks and tugs with a dominating smirk on her face. She needs to break free from being weak and dependent. She must learn how to grow up and become selfless. She must spread her wings and learn how to fly by herself. She wants to watch their backs and protect them instead. With that thought in mind, Sakura whips out a razor-sharp kunai and slashes it through her hair.

**7. Heaven**

He is finally awake and she can no longer see the Sasuke-kun she loves. In front of her stands a monster blanketed in malicious chakra and covered in black markings. His eyes are a deep crimson red –a raw, animalistic hunger harboring inside those irises. Light falls from the heavens onto him. The battlefield glows. He is beautiful in every way possible, even in that barely unrecognizable form. Looking at her, he asks, "Who hurt you, Sakura?" She sits there, sucked in by his beauty but at the same time shakily frightened by him, unable to answer.

**8. Innocence**

"Sasuke-kun, stop! Please…stop. Stop…" Her voice is soft and angelic as she throws her arms around him in attempt to stop all of the madness and chaos. He can feel her body shake, her lips quiver, her heart beat against his. Although he is blinded by power, his eyes do not miss the crystal tears forming in her eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful crying. So innocent and easy to break. Why did she even choose to be a ninja? he numbly thinks to himself. The demon inside of him fades away and he collapses to the floor beside her.

**9. Drive**

Naruto is late as always and wakes up from his deep slumber, invisibly slashing through the air and scanning for enemies. His sharp blue eyes lock onto Sakura's form and slowly registers the scene. Her hair is in disarray and…_short_. "Sakura-chan! I'll save you!" He dives towards her all heroically, hoping to catch the person who did that to her, but meets her furious fists instead.

**10. Breathe Again**

They finally make it out of the Forest of Death barely in one piece. Sakura and Naruto give a sigh of relief when they see their Academy mentor standing. Naruto hurls himself at Iruka almost magnetically while she stands next to Sasuke, smiling, albeit the bruises and cuts sustained from the nightmare. Her shoulders slacken as an injured Sasuke leans his heavy weight against her. They are tired and beyond exhausted, but it doesn't matter. They are still alive. They are going to move, _together_, onto the final part of the exam. Their chance at growing up and becoming Chuunins is still visible. She can breathe again.

**Fin**.

* * *

Wow. It's been like...two years since I submitted a story. Ahh. Sorry if I'm rusty. I'm slowly getting back into fanfiction and I'm finally out of my writer's block! It's just that I've been so busy with school that I never have time to write. However, that shouldn't have been an excuse because I am ALWAYS reading fanfiction with every chance I get lol.

Much lovess and please review!

-- Ama-chan


End file.
